<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overwhelming by lichtenstrange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045071">Overwhelming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtenstrange/pseuds/lichtenstrange'>lichtenstrange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Domestic AU [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, domestic AU, oversensory reactions, pray for me in the panic shopping era, retail hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtenstrange/pseuds/lichtenstrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's just times where the world is a bit Too Much-<br/>How Isa sees himself reflected in Roxas when a shopping run becomes too much for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Domestic AU [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overwhelming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Roxas and Xion are 5yo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Most days he had it under control, was able to handle when things got too much for him. But there were inevitably days where nothing would help. And of course it was always at the worst times. He knew he shouldn’t have gone shopping today but they needed to restock a lot. The pantry was looking awfully empty, supplies were running low…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So off they went, on the busy Saturday, to the store, just like everyone else in the area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isa was already feeling a little on edge earlier that day, so this really wasn’t going to help. He knew he shouldn’t have gone and let Lea do the supply run, but he felt a little guilty leaving it for him to deal with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do we need these?” Lea held up… something. Isa couldn’t really concentrate,  every time he tried he just immediately spaced out again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, sure. Yeah put it in,” he mumbled. Bright lights. Brighter than normal. Sore eyes, that means the headache won’t be going away soon. Isa rubs at his forehead. “Don’t forget muesli. You finished that the other day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s… here? You put it in a couple aisles ago?” Lea lifted the bag in question, giving it a little rattle. It was loud. It grated in his ears, like a bag of munny being shaken right beside your ear. “I mean I know this place is The Twilight Zone…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued on, Isa zoning out every so often.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Loud talking</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kids screaming</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>PA systems</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bright lights</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lea was saying something, not sure what though. He was looking at a box. No, a jar. A can?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CLANG</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The can fell on the ground and it felt like a knife driving through Isa’s head. This piercing white hot pain, and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’ll wake everyone up, oops!” Lea bent down to pick up the can, inspecting for any damage and sighing in relief seeing it perfectly intact. “Well, at least it wasn’t a jar. That would’ve been a disaster, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lea, can you please stop talking!” Isa snapped. Well, he hadn’t meant to do that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Deep breath.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a warm hand gently settle on his shoulder, not looking but knowing the look of concern that would be on Lea’s face. Steady deep breaths, it will all pass eventually. Hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was still too loud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Lea spoke softly. He knew Isa was feeling overwhelmed. “Did you want to go sit outside in the car?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll wait outside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you want me to come with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Finish this off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Here,” Lea handed Isa a pair of earphones from his pocket. “Should help drown out some of the noise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat outside for a while, eyes closed and breathing deeply, noise muffled significantly with the earphones (music certainly wouldn’t help, but he could get lost in his thoughts with a bit more peace here). It wasn’t until the muffled “Isa?” caught his attention that he opened his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You feeling a little better?” Beside him Lea waited, supplies in hand and still concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just got a bit too loud in there for you today, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you say something earlier? I would’ve come myself and you could have stayed home and relaxed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want you to do it yourself, it’s not exactly fair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And neither is dragging you out when you’re not feeling well. Next time, tell me and I’ll run the errands. Okay?” Wrapping an arm around him, Lea watched as Isa rested his head on his shoulder, seeing some of the earlier stress leave his expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Let’s get you home and comfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow it’s busy today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Struggle tournament is this week, Lea. Everyone is getting things ready for the gatherings and picnics.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I forgot that was on.” Even Lea felt a bit annoyed at the crowds fluttering around the store. Sandwich platters, salads, bags of chips, all kinds of snacks. All they wanted was to do their usual supply run and get home, but it was proving a bit much with all the people around. “We going to watch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we can. I think the kids would enjoy it.” Trailing beside Isa followed Xion, watching the bustling crowds in awe while hiding Isa’s coat tightly. “Hmm… Queues look a bit long. Maybe we should’ve come in another time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” sighed Lea. “We’re here now. Let’s get this over and done with and then we can head home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isa was glad he hadn’t felt overwhelmed by the crowds for a while. Last thing he wanted was to have a breakdown with the kids there in the store. Supply run is one thing, but he didn’t want to leave Lea in a crowded store with two kids to corral.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think. We should maybe get some ice cream on the way home. Because we all deserve it for handling this circus, huh?” The little cheer from Xion brought a smile to their faces, but Roxas was oddly quiet. “Hey Rockstar? Ice cream?” From his spot in the trolley, however, Roxas sat quietly with his hands over his ears, eyes scrunched closed and facing down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roxas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey buddy, you okay?” This was quite unlike him. Usually the kids enjoyed the shopping trips, and now that they were in school they’d devised a fun little game with them to find certain items in the store. Isa gently pet Roxas’ soft hair, trying to get his attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roxas, what’s wrong?” No response other than a shaking head. “Does your head hurt?” Nod. Oh. He bent down to be at eye level with him, knowing exactly what was going on. “Is it loud in here?” Nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both men looked to each other, realising he was overwhelmed by the crowd and the noise they were making. This was unusual for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take him outside with me. Xion, stay with Sun dad, okay?” Isa said as he lifted Roxas into his arms, the young boy still trying to block out the loud sounds around them. “We’ll sit out on the bench, meet us there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were sitting outside, Isa got Roxas to open his eyes, looking around at the change of scenery before slowly dropping his hands. He still looked uncomfortable, but not as tense as before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it too loud for you in there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s alright. Here,” Roxas watched as Isa pulled out some sunglasses and put them over his eyes (even though they were quite large), followed closely by some earphones. “Put these on and they’ll help make things a bit better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I thought they were bad for us?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no music, Roxas. It will make things quieter. When you’re older you can wear them with music, okay?” He pulled the boy closer, encouraging him to lean into his side, wrapping a protective arm around him. This had certainly come out of nowhere and definitely startled him, but Isa knew the solution and hoped it would get easier for Roxas as he grew. Isa hadn’t enjoyed it as a child, and he definitely didn’t get the same treatment. Just a simple ‘you’ll get over it just suck it up’ and that was it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn’t do that to the kids.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are there so many people?" he hear Roxas mumble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They're getting food to share while watching the Struggle Tournament."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. Is it good?"<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay. I think you'll want to play when you're older."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Roxas!” Isa was quick yet kind as he shushed Xion, watching as she ran over to them, leaving Lea behind to deal with the shopping. “Is he okay Moon da?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He will be. Everything is just a bit too loud for him at the moment. Hurting his head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. I bet ice cream will help him feel better!” She jumped, arms raised high and a gleam in her eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ice cream, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, she learnt from the best.” Isa couldn’t help rolling his eyes as Lea finally caught up, that ridiculous smirk he always wore when he thought he was winning an argument. “And she’s right. I believe it helped every time I took you when you had one of these moments?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isa thought back to the few times it did happen, unable to help the small smile from reminiscing, Lea blabbering on and waving his ice cream bar in the air distracting Isa from the surrounding world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No complaints from me.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We we know it's canon that Isa is not a fan of loud environments going by his short story.<br/>Also I work at Costco in Australia and I am Suffering with people panic shopping please help me<br/>(I don't have oversensory moments but we very often have regulars who do and I feel for them when it's busy)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>